


Black Blood Pierrot

by Metamorphic



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Male Crona (Soul Eater), Resbang 2019, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metamorphic/pseuds/Metamorphic
Summary: "Do you want to be my friend"This question leads Crona down a path and leads to a new fate for him.
Relationships: Crona/Kaguya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Crona slowly opens his eyes, darkness is all he could see. Sniff, tears running down his cheeks but it should be expected. He's in the dark room, he's punished again. Yet it's different. Even in the complete darkness he feels that the room is smaller and more damp. Their laying on the floor looking at the ceiling. His head hurts, his throat feels dry.  
"Mhmm," is all he could say, he's so weak right now, he can't move and he is tied up as he can't move his arms and legs freely. Every time he tries to move he hears metallic noise. "Chains?" He thought. This isn't right, what had he failed to lead to this. He tries to wiggle in order to loosen up but nothing. He grunts and panics as he squirms until he stops and just lays on the floor gasping or air seeing how he has so little strength. Where is Ragnarok, for some reason he can't feel him in his blood. He gulps as he closes his eyes and tries to remember what he failed on: how did he displeased Lady Medusa and what was he supposed to do. The more he thinks, he starts to cry. He was alone, he wished Ragnarok would come out, of course he would be angry with him and would bully him but he needed to hear something. "I-im sorry," he says meekly as he lays there hoping he would just disappeared. As he opens his eyes again, he notices that the dark room seems brighter. He moves his body, wiggle around to see the light coming from the outline of a door. He blinks as this isn't right and hears footsteps. His heart pounds rapidly and starts sweating profusely. Suddenly a door open, slowly, the metal grinds until it stops. Crona lifts his head to only see the light and door. "L-lady M-medusa," he stutters with fear but nothing, only silence. Crona turns and adjust his body now laying on his left side of his body and only sees a pair of feet. "La-lady Medusa, I'm sorry, please tell me what I did wrong," he cries but all he gets is silence, why wasn't she responding. "Pl-please say something," he pleads as he lays on his back, giving up.  
"Lady Medusa? Who's that? Is that your mommy?,"  
Crona eyes open wide and pupils shrunk and feels that his world is crashing down. That voice is definitely from a woman but not Lady Medusa's. Every alarm in his body is on full alert. His body trembled as he can't do anything, he was captured, it had to be. He wishes Ragnarok can come out and help him. The door closes, but there was still light coming on top of the figure. The light source resembles a little fireball, he sees her flat, shoulder length, orange color hair. She wearing a cloak that covers her shoulder to her legs and doesn't appear to be wearing shoes. She facing at the wall in front of her. She's smiling which terrifies Crona.  
"W-who are you?" He asks meekly worrying what she might do to him.  
"Who am I? Oh, of course I haven't introduce myself, I'm Kaguya," she says in a soft voice, now looking at him. The light allows her to see the timid boy shaking and in fear. She giggles making Crona winced. "Oh don't worry little boy, I'm not her to hurt you," she slowly walks towards him until she is looking down on him. "Now I know you must be confused and all that but rest assured, you're quite safe here," she whispers in a tone. Crona fearful look didn't change, he tries again to get out of the chains but to no avail. Kaguya just stood there enjoying the little spectacle, she lets it continue until she feels it gone long enough.  
"Fu fu you don't have to worry," she shuffles around her cloak and pulls out a key. Crona stops and stares at the key, he looks at Kaguya still with fear. "I'll let you go soon but let's get to know one another," she says and kneels down and her face in now inches from his face and now that she's so close he sees her skin is pale as pale of the moonlight , her crimson, predatory eyes stare down on his shivering, light blue eyes. " So tell me what's your name?" She asked curiously.  
"C-c-Crona," he stutters  
"Crona, what a cute name. I'm Kaguya like I said earlier. Now do you remember what happened to you?" She asks again. This time Crona is hesitant, he's been trying to remember to no end. All he did was shake his head 'no'. "Oh I see, I may have been rough on you," she explains  
"W-what," his mind is now asking many questions but before he could ask, Kaguya spoke first  
"You see, I was minding my own business and as I'm coming back to my home. When suddenly," she pauses her exciting story and points at him, "and I found you laying on the ground, you poor thing," she says in a worrying tone. "I just had to do something, I tried to pick you up but suddenly you went absolutely crazy and you destroyed 'some' trees with a black sword and your black blood. Although, some is not the right word. I bang you up pretty badly and as for the chains, I didn't want you to start attacking again." She explains making Crona confuse. She perfectly described Ragnarok and his black blood. Is that what happened. "Ever since then, I came by every day to make sure your okay. In fact you been unconscious for a month," she states.  
"A-a-a MONTH," he screams. Not fading Kaguya, she nodded in confirmation. His mouth is wide open and looks on in horror. "Wait what did you do with Ragnarok," he cries  
"Oh that sword of yours? Don't worry he's still inside of you, I knock him out too," she explains. Crona couldn't believe what he was hearing, what is she, "I'm quite sorry, I came by to change your bandages," she says as she tears off the fabric on Crona's forehead, in which he hadn't realized before, and checks, "Hmm your recovering, so there's no need to give you new bandaged. By the way are you hungry?" She asks worryingly.  
Crona pause, she being so nice to him but why, he shouldn't have been treated like this. Now taking in all that she said to him, it was obvious what happened: he became worthless. Lady Medusa abandoned him, her voice began to fill his mind pounding him with negative remarks, "Crona, how could you fail a simple task. Why do I even bother with you. Your never going to love by others, your a monster. You would be so much more useful to me by not existing."  
Sniff tears run down his cheeks, his lips whimpers, "w-why?" He cries.  
Kaguya looks at him puzzely, "I don't understand," she says as she tilts her head.  
"I- I- i sho-shouldn't be treated like this, I'm worthless," he cries his words babbles, his tears blurred his vision. He could barely see her face but sees her move her arm closer to him, then he hears a click noise. He freezes for a moment but when he moves, he's free, she unlocked the chains. He tries to get up but he's still too weak.  
"Let me help you," she scopes him up, she isn't surprise how light he weighs, considering she carried him hear before. Now standing, she got a good hold on him, she takes him to the wall and let's his feet land on the floor and leaned his back on the wall, so that at least he stands. He struggles to maintain balance but kaguya holds him still, so he won't fall. Focusing on his muscles on his legs, he awkwardly mange to stand. He takes on step forward but trips causing Kaguya to step in closer to catch him and he falls to her chest or more precisely her breast. He blushes profusely, she's going to be so mad, he though but instead feels a soft touch on the back of his head and arm wrap around him. He's in shock, he wanted to get out of this predicament but he feels safe, it was comforting and was she allowing him. "Hush, don't worry Crona I don't mind," she cues as he gently stroke the back of his head. Now that Crona this close, he realizes that she's naked. He keeps his mouth shut and his sweat drips to her pale skin. He head begin to be filled with her flowery scent and impure thoughts "she's so warm and soft, maybe I can- " he stop his though, they wanted him to do something with her. He wanted to follow them but tries to resist. He then suddenly came up with a thought .  
"I-im hungry," he excuses.  
"Oh right, how foolish of me," she says without embarrassment. She lets go and Crona can finally stand. She searches through her cloak and pulls out a small, red, round object. Crona looks closer to see she's holding an apple. He looks at her worryingly, since she kept it in her cloak, near her bare body "I hope you like apples, I didn't want to just overwhelm you with food. Considering you looked like you haven't eaten in a while," she worries  
He can't disagree with that, Every time he failed, it was not just the dark room and Ragnarok but he wasn't allowed to eat. He wanted to say no to her but that would be rude to her. He takes it and he slowly bites the apple, savoring it sweet juices and savoring the crunchy texture with each munch. He silently ate the apple to its core and looks at Kaguya, with a soft expression.  
"T-thank you," he says meekly  
"Your welcome," she says and as she opens the door, "come Crona," she instructs and Crona follows without protest. In the light, he sees her coat has bones and made of plates, he blinks but isn't faced by it. Now out he sees that their in an underground tunnel, most likely a mining tunnels considering the ground had track on the floor, dim light bulbs lighting the area and wooden beams holding the place up. He looks at Kaguya  
"Is this where you live?" He asks worryingly, since this place wouldn't be a place for her, he thought.  
"Yes but only temporary, in fact now that your awake, I'm going to find another place to stay, so let's get out of here," she says. As they continue walking, Crona couldn't help but wonder about her appearance. Why is she naked and have pale white skin and a little fireball floating on top of her head. "Kaguya, what are you?" He gulps as he asks again. She stops walking and turns to him with a smile.  
"Oh how silly of me, I'm a clown," she says with glee, she tiptoed towards him and stands on one foot on her toes. "I bring excitement everywhere I go," she twirls around causing her cloak to reveal her nude body, only now he could get a quick glance at her red marks. She stops twirling and rubs her right cheek with her index finger, "but you see I'm quite shy, I get so nervous in front of so many people," she says embarrassingly, her face blushes pink.  
Crona didn't say a word, he understands that he can't deal with people either, "I know how that feels," he mumbled and the two continue to walk and got to the exit of the tunnel. They got out and see it was night, the moon snickering with it teeth showing. Even though it was dark, he feels free but can't muster it to show it, he simply grips his right arm with his left hand, something he normally does when he's nervous, and turns to kaguya, "thank you Kaguya, I'm sorry if I was a burden to you," he says embarrassingly  
"Oh no Crona, I was happy to help you," she assures him, she actually got curious herself. She rubs her chin when she looks at him more closely: his black robe tethered and she remembers how he has a weapon in blood stream, black blood to be precise. "Crona I want to ask you something," she asks curiously and Crona focuses on her, "What are you?" She leans in to look closer at him.  
"A failure," he says  
"Why is that?" She says cocked an eyebrow  
"I failed Lady Medusa, she abandoned me, like she always promise," he says in a teary tone.  
She blinks blankly, "no," Crona looks at her surprise. "When you woke up, you were strong sure you may have tried to kill me but your quite powerful. In fact look over there," she points to his left and Crona looks over to see a devastated scene: so many trees were hacked to pieces and the side of the mountain and ground had large trail marks. He looks up to see parts of the mountain gone and piles of boulders all over the place. "I just got lucky to have beaten you, since you were so fatigued, starving, and lost. Has anyone ever told you positive aspects of you?" She asks but feels like she knows the answer.  
Crona tries to think back, his mind is foggy but what he can remember he tells her,"No," he whispers  
"You don't have anyone don't you?" She asks again  
He shook his head 'yes', "I have Ragnarok, my weapon but he would often hit me when I mess up, especially when I disappoint Lady Medusa " he explains now looking down in shame. He didn't want to see her pitying him. She walks to him and gently cups his chin and moves him to look at her face, so their eyes lock on to one another  
"Do you know what a friend is, Crona?" She whispers.  
"Yes," His chest clutches to her kindness, this is beyond what he deserves. Why is she like this to hi, " But I don't have a friend," he responds, why would he, no one wanted him as a friend.  
"Do you want me to be your friend?" She asks sincerity and seriously. Crona just looks deep into her eyes, tears slowly run down his cheek. He feels like in a dream, that he'll wake up back to reality but nothing happened. This is reality, all the negativity that Lady Medusa inflict on him seems to loosen as her words reach him to his soul. Her hands feel like feathers comforting him. He wipes his tears off and looks at her.  
"Y-yes," and his response got Kaguya to warmly smile at him. She notices some tears left and gently wipes it off his cheek.  
"Thank you Crona," she says softly and lets go of his chin and holds his hand. "Oh before we go," she reaches in her coat and hands him a rose. Crona looks at it curiously, the red pedals almost hypnotize him, it beautiful he takes it with appreciation and smiles at her. However, he prick his finger  
"Ow," he winced and almost drops the rose. Kaguya helps him and sees his index finger bleeding a bit. She helps covered it up while Crona is taken aback, blushing. She giggles at his reaction as she gently tug him and they walk forward, going into the woods, where they are heading is beyond Crona's thoughts so long he can be with Kaguya.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

_He opened his eyes again and looks down to see himself flying in the clear blue sky. He looks down to see Kaguya holding on to him by holding on to his hands. She dangles with glee as the force pushes her back every time she tries to swing forward._

_"Fling me, Crona" she tells him but he hesitates, he doesn't want to risk her life, "Don't worry Crona, I trust you," she assures him. Crona takes a second before he throws her above him. Kaguya hand ignited on fire and spins around. The streaks of fire making coil shapes as she spins, until she stops and allows gravity to push her down. Crona immediately catches her, bridal style. She giggles seeing the concern look on his face, she leans closer to him, "you worry too much," she said to him._

_"I don't want to lose you," he responded worryingly but she in turn kissed him on the lips. His eyes widen and blushes, his tensed up and pulls out. Kaguya frowns over this of course._

_"Why did you do that?" she asked him disappointingly_

_"I-i-i don't know h-how to deal with kisses?" He complained meekly._

_"Simple, you just let it happen," she flirts as she cups his chin._

_"It just..," he paused and looked into her, "is this what friends do? I've never kissed before," he said embarrassed and Kaguya made a cat faced grin._

_"Crona as a friend, I want you to relax and," she leans until their lips were a few centimeters apart, "I want us to be more intimate in our friendship," and kissed him. Crona flinched but she still lock her lips with his. Slowly, Crona loosens up and and his thoughts begin to fill with lustful intentions. His eyelids feel heavy and slowly closes them. He opened his eyes again, he's standing in a grass field, his eyelids feel heavy and his vision is blurred a bit. He heard objects fall to the ground._

_"Oh dear Crona, you were doing so well," the sweet voice of Kaguya filled his ears and looks down to see her pick up three objects and hands them back to him. Blinking and taking a closer look to notice he's holding three balls. He was so confused, what was he doing with theses. Kaguya holds her hands behind her and bends down and tilts her head at Crona. "Hmm something wrong?" She curiously asked but Crona didn’t say a word and all he did was start to throw the balls in the air. He caught one, throws it and caught the second. Who knew he’s quite efficient at juggling, he smirks over at Kaguya, she still smiled and she lights up a little fireball and tossed it to Crona. He hadn't noticed it until he felt his hands feeling warm and sees the fireball._

_“_ _Ahh,” he screamed and Kaguya immediately grabbed all of the balls and juggled them. She threw them up higher in the air than he did but he focused on his hands and he’s glad they weren’t burned. He stared at with angered and she in turn gave him a puzzled look. “What’s wrong?” she asked._

_“Why did you do that?” He demanded to know._

_“What are you talking about? You juggled my fireballs all the time.” She explained, leaving Crona dumbfounded. She caught all of the balls and placed them on the ground and walked to him with the fireball, extending to him. Crona stares at it and gently grabbed it. His hand isn’t burning, even when he gripped it tighter._

_“I-I,” he stuttered, “I didn’t know,” he said in a small voice. In turn, Kaguya wrapped her arms around him and hugged him._

_“Shh just relax, Crona,” she hushed and slowly, he closed his eyes again._

_Opening his eyes again, it's even more blurred but he sees children around him, he grins on instinct. He was juggling and the children laughing and smiling for him gave him comfort. They kept telling him add more and more. He feels someone touched his shoulder, turning over he could barely see Kaguya, her coat covering her body. Her hands together, came out of the coat and created a fireball. Immediately, he grabbed it and juggled it. The amusement of the children grew but his vision became more clouded, yet he hears Kaguya whispered into his ear “Kept it up, Crona, you’re doing such a great job,” her whispers burrowed in his mind as his vision turned grey, he faintly hears a scream._

"Hmmm," Crona slowly open his eyes, the light of dawn. The air felt dry and its hot,he rubs his eyes to see he's back in a bed. He got up and inspects around to a small room with wooden walls and floor. On his right he notices a decaying rose in a glass of water. Crona starts to feel some regret as he remembers that the rose that kaguya gave him. He rubs his head, "Where am I?" He asks himself, however he flinch when a door creaks open. He turns to see Kaguya holding a plate. She looks at him concernedly.  
"Is something the matter Crona?" She asks him. Crona sighs and gives her a small smile.  
"S-sorry, it's just where are we?" Crona asks trembling, Kaguya just gives him a smile and a slice of toast bread.   
"Figure that would happen," she says nonchalantly, " You been been blacking out. What do you remember?" She asks him. Crona place his hand on his head and tries to remember, slowly he remembers parts of it: they went from forest, to a grass plains, to a desert, to the place there are at now. Yet it feels foggy, how they got here remains a mystery to him but what he can remember is Kaguya making him smile. Just the faint images of the two of them being happy, how she was there being kind to him, her hugging him tightly. He takes the toast and eats it. Dry, she hands him a glass of water, "thank you," and drinks it   
"Welcome" she sits on the bed and lays on it. "Sorry that we had to stay in this arid little hole but its hospitable," she comments as she strokes the bed, at least the bed is so soft. She focuses her sights on Crona, she strokes her hair and smiles. “Tell me how’s your memory?” she asks him and he rubs his face in frustration.   
“Its fuzzy, I can’t remember much but I remembered traveling together. In my dream you and I where flying, you kissed me and you and I juggled?” he says with confusion and in response, Kaguya giggles like a little girl.  
“Of course it happened, I’m glad you remembered. Who knew you were so good at it," she tease.   
"There more actually," he says. Kaguya tilts her head curiously, Crona blushes and turns away from Kaguya, "d-d-did we kiss?" He asks embarrassingly and Kaguya cups his chin and tilts to have him look at her and gently kiss him. His eyes shot wide open and his body shivers but slowly he calms down and let his body feel loose. Kaguya pulls away and looks at his eyes.  
"Yes, we did kiss. Your lips taste of strawberries." She whispers seductively and kiss his cheek, "Your so sweet you know, always trying to make me happy. Although you don't have to be so stressed," she hugs him and gently pulls him down. The around feels cool compared to what his body is producing. He breathes heavily before Kaguya kiss him again, this time she's holding the back of his head to prevent him from stopping, not he was going to do it. His body relax, he holds both of her cheeks, they were so smooth, and embrace her. He never felt so tranquil, especially with women, all he wanted to do was to continue but he had to pull out to catch his breath. A trail of saliva drip and Kaguya playfully swipes it from both of their lips.  
"I worry about you, sometimes you blank out and go unconscious but every time you wake, you are so magnificent," she whispers, "You know its still early, want to sleep with me," she suggests to him.  
"N-no, I'll let you rest," Crona blush  
"Are you sure you look tired as well," she says  
"Oh no it's fine," Crona replies nervously  
"Hmm fine," she mumble before falling asleep. Crona got up and leaves the room and closes the door. As he looks around and seems vacant: there are hardly any furniture, only a small sofa, one small round table and nothing else in the living room. He walks slowly scanning everything around him. For some reason it feels off as he enters the kitchen; the sun light shines so bright through the curtain-less windows. He wipes his forehead with his shoulders, the heat is a bit unbearable but he can handle it. A closer look at the kitchen to see a table and a chair. Looking around, he sees how blank the kitchen. He sighs and just takes it as it is, he though this house belongs to kaguya and maybe this is how she wanted it to be. He sits down and sighs and tries to remember, he knows that they got here but he loses consciousness. That’s something that bothers him, he thinks of how many times he loses conscious and probably how Kaguya had to drag him. He lowers his head in shame,   
“You are strong.” Her words flow through his mind, he doubts that but it feels so comforting. He hugs himself but suddenly he remembers Ragnarok. "Umm Ragnarok, are you there?" He asked meekly but nothing happen. He wipes the sweat from his forehead, "I know its hot but try to come out," nothing again. What's wrong with Ragnarok? He got up to get help. "Ka-agh," he falls to the floor in pain. He arches and curls as a blob of black blood sprouts out of his back. The figure slowly forms, transforming into a slim body with two arms. The pain stop and Crona looks to see Ragnarok, he sighs, "Ragnarok you're ok?" Ragnarok didn't responded. Crona taps his index fingers, why wasn't he talking to him. Looking at him, Ragnarok is just staring off not looking at him. "I-its the h-heat is it? I'll give you some water," Crona scurried to the cabinets: empty, empty, some plates, finally. He found a few glasses, takes one and fills it with water. He hands it to Ragnarok but he didn't even move. He still holds the glass to his face for a bit but gives up on it. He sits back down and place the glass down. "Ragnarok please say something? I've been going unconscious and I could barely remember things. I hoped that you could tell me what happened?" He sweats more and shudders, what's going on with him, he should be insulting him at least it will be normal. He pulls his collar to his robe, the heat really is starting to be unbearable. " You know you should drink some water," Crona advises him and he remembered something, "Oh that's right, Kaguya ha--ack," it happened so fast as Ragnarok chokes him. "Ra-rag qck," Crona falls to the floor  
"Ka-kag-kaguya," Ragnarok growls staring down. The demon sword hiss as he slowly let's go of Crona and puffs, "Where is she?" He growls and Crona tremble points to the direction of the room.   
"Ragnarok what's going on?" He pleads instead Ragnarok covers his mouth and rips part of his robe. Crona tries to get Ragnarok off of him but Ragnarok grab the back of his head and tilted it so that Crona could see his chest. Crona continues to struggle until he stops to see his chest is covered in a mess of white paint color. Ragnarok let's go and Crona gets up, he trembled as he wipes it and stains his hand. His eyes look at the paint with confusion as, his hand shakes causing him to use his other hand to stop it. He gulps and looks over at Ragnarok, who gets closer to his face.  
"Find a mirror and get the fuck out of here," he warns. Crona is perplexed but complies with Ragnarok, he tiptoes checking to find a mirror anywhere. He thought there might be a mirror in the bedroom but Ragnarok would definitely be against that, he finds a little hallway and goes there. As he walks, he was about to wipes his forehead again but stops this time to see white smug on his long sleeve. He gulps, 'what's going on', he thought. Each step feels nauseous, he gets to one door to his right. He opens it to see it's a closet, he slowly scans it from the top to see a few boxes. He looks down to see knitting, bottles, and a bag of paper towels. He slowly closes the door, all while it creaks. He continues to walk again to a door on his left, he's about to open before he sniffs something in the air that made him stop. He stares at the wooden door, with dread as he remembers this scene before. He retracts his hand and walks past it and arrives in the door in the center. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. It's a bathroom, its dark but can see the tub and sink. He stands in the entrance for a bit but Ragnarok pulls his hair.  
"Ow," Crona wince   
"Take a look at yourself, you dumbass," and with that Crona enters and walks to the sink. He stares at the mirror, yet the darkness prevent him from seeing his reflection. He slowly place his hand on the wall, he moves around trying to feel a switch. He keeps checking until he found it. Slowly he holds it with his thumb and index finger. His heartbeats faster as he turns it on. He gasped to see himself: his hair is stained red, his face is stain in white, a sloppy tear design under his right eye. What happen to him, he loses his balance and falls down. He places his hand on his face. Hyperventilating, his mind is all over the place, he thinks it's a dream. It has to be a dream  
"Ra-ra-rag-hmm," Ragnarok muffles Crona's mouth   
"Shut it you idiot. We have to leave," Ragnarok warns   
"Leave, why?" Both of them froze at the sound of that voice. Crona slowly turn to see Kaguya standing at the door, she looks at them smiling innocently. "Raggy, you came out. How are you? It's good to hear you talk," she giggles, she walks towards them. Ragnarok growls and lunges at her but she smacks him to the wall, hard. The impact left him stuck in the wall and Kaguya kneels down and grips Crona's shoulders and holds him down. Crona squirms but to no avail. Kaguya face is now an inch apart from his. Her crimson, hypnotic eyes staring into his terrified eyes. "You should have stayed in bed with me," she said with a lustful tone, "relax and let me help you," she whispered and kissed him on the lips.   
"Hmmm," was all Crona could say, wide eyed, his heart beating faster. He struggles to get her off of him but she presses her body on him. He breathes heavily and breathes in her sweet aroma. The smell causes him to slow down and starts to taste her lips, they feel so soft. He slowly lifts his arms and holds hers. He tries to reach further, kaguya slowly lets go of his shoulders and slowly wraps them around his head. Crona wraps his arms around her back and the two embrace. Every once of escaping, suddenly turn for a need of Kaguya. They stop to give themselves air, saliva drool from their lips as they look at each other with lust.  
"How do you feel?" She asks him   
"I-i-i want you," he pleads to her. He looks at her face but a few times his eyes would see her breast and blushes.   
"Oh is something interesting you?" She knew he was looking at her chest. Still on her knees, she straights herself and pulls his head and press it between her breast. "Shhh, enjoy it, little boy," she entice. Crona eyes widen, sweats, the heat of her body hitting his face. He breathes heavily and didn't move but slowly his desires grew and kiss her smoothed skin. "Enjoy Crona," she whispers as she strokes his head. Crona taste the salty taste of her skin, he then makes small kisses until he gets to her right breast. Opens his mouth and sucks.  
"Hmm," his tongue licks her nipple and gently bites her soft breasts. His eyes slowly close, savoring the taste. Oh Kaguya, he thought as he grabs her left breast with his free hand and gently squeeze it. " Kaguya," he whispers.  
"S hhh, hush my little Pierrot," she cues. Crona thought fogs up, yes he is hers. Her Pierrot. His eyes open wide, Pierrot? He stops sucking and looks at her face, confused. She in return looks sad, "what's wrong Crona?," she asked concerned   
"Y-y-you called me a Pierrot. What does that mean?" He asked meekly. Kaguya looks at him blankly before giggling.   
"Oh you poor thing," she leans in to his ear, " you truly don't remember all of it?" She whispers as she twirls one of his bangs with her finger. Crona shivers as Kaguya lifts them up. She holds his hand and tugs it gently, urging him to follow. Like a pet, he follows her. Kaguya also pulls Ragnarok out of the wall and he adjusts himself.  
"Damn it," he growls in pain and Kaguya giggles as they walk down the hall until the reach the second door. Crona gulps as the stench causes to be more nauseous. Kaguya notices it and looks over at him, "a little green are we? Fu fu that's funny," as she opens the door and the smell hits Crona like a brick. He coughs and covers his nose with his robe, the door revealed a dark basement with wooden stairs leading down. "Come," she whispers and they walk down. Each step makes the wood creak. Crona feels like the stairs will give in, all while the the basement reeks as if somethi--.   
They got down and Crona eyes looks in horror to see in front of him: bodies. Three all lying next to each other, rats hitting their leftover carcasses, the foul smell emits of sorrow to Crona as he falls back to the stairs.  
"No, no, no," he screams but Kaguya, still holding his hand, pulls him causing to land in front of the corpses. "W-w-what did you do!" He screamed and Kaguya laughs.  
"Maybe I should tell you," she leans in, "you killed them," she smiled menacingly for the first time. "By the way, maybe we should help dye your hair," she suggested as she pressed her hand on the left corpse coating in its blood. With that she wipes the blood with his hair, coating it red. Crona hyperventilate as he looks to Ragnarok.  
"Ragnarok, what happened please tell me she's lying!" He pleads  
"No, she's right you did kill these idiots," he informed him, lamented. Crona world comes crashing down and covers his face. He thinks of what he has done when he wasn't conscious. No he was awake, he just didn't remember. All this time she must have done something to him, he gulps, he looks at her, still smiling at him.   
"What did you do to me?" He whimpers  
"I set you free," she assures him. Crona open his mouth before a gasp coming behind him causing him to turn around. The corpse, or person is staring at him, pure with rage. The face is ripped apart leaving only the rotting meat, one eye, teeth showing and grabs Crona.  
"Yo-you 'ark' killed my faammmily," it gargles. Crona in turn holds the grabs the neck.  
"NO NO NO I DIDN'T DO IT. I DIDN'T DO IT!" Crona screams, trying to deny this. It's a dream, a nightmare. He'll wake up and this would never happen. However, Crona is crushing the throat until he hears a crack and a gush of blood sprayed on his face. He stops and stares at the now dead man. He trembled as he lets go and the corpse fell to the floor. He looks at his hands covered in blood. He really did all this, instinctively he starts to remember now: this house belong to a family, they were so happy but then they came but it was him. He used Ragnarok to cut them down, they struggled. They tried to attack them with whatever they had furniture, plates, etc. Now that explains why the place feels empty. Crona froze in place, on his knees crying. Ragnarok didn't say a word but glares at Kaguya but soon turns to look to another figure with a top hat. The male figure looks disgusted at Crona and turns to Kaguya.  
"There you are," he berates. "Please tell me your done with this thing," he remarks with disgust, however she ignored his remarks and walks to Crona   
"Now, now White Rabbit. I want him," she leans to Crona, "just give me some more time with him," she said to white rabbit as she licks Crona's ear but the poor black blooded meisters did nothing as he remain frozen in fear for what is going to happen to him and Ragnarok.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
"Ugh," Crona pushes himself off the ground, he slowly opened his eyes to see a cold, dark, concrete hallway, he shivers from the cold. His clothes were still ripped from.. Kaguya! "Ragnarok!" He screams but nothing, she did it again. Whatever she did to Ragnarok before, she did it again leaving him powerless. Crona looks around frantically, he can't let himself be caught by her. It was so dark but he squints hard enough to see, it was hard but he could see, just barely. Sprinting down the hall he catches glimpses of metal beams, he slows down as he reaches a fork in the path and sees three different paths. He gulps and shivers and gradually looks at the left one: dark and cold. The middle: again dark and cold. The right one: dark and cold. He chose the middle and continues running without thinking and only the desire to escape. Yet what he finds is more paths to choose and runs into a random one. Panicking, his mind begins to be filled with doubt and hopelessness, he tries to brush it off but it grows with finding more paths to choose. All the running is finally taking a too, on him as he gets to finding three different paths, he swore it was the same. He stood still, indecisive. What did she do to him this time? She been controlling him, he thought she was his friend. His mind raced through so many negative possibilities and gulps in fear. He falls to his knees and trembled, tears run down his cheeks. His hand grips his head and contemplates on his weakness. He deserves it for being weak, he was nothing but a broken thing. He wipes his tears and notices he still has the smudges of the white paint, all it did was remind him of Kaguya and lays on the floor in a fetal position. "Please just kill me?" He whimpers and let's the cold consume him. All he had to do is wait. He closes his eyes and awaits his inevitable end but for some reason his body slowly sense that atmosphere heating up. It must be dreaming is this  
"No," the whisper made jump and look to see the sinister smile. He crawls to the wall in terror. The light of her fireball on her head help her see Crona and inspect him looking disappointed. "Oh dear your makeup is all smudge," she extends her hand to him but Crona refused. She gave him a sad look and trail her finger down her cheek, "Oh Crona your going to make me cry," she says in a mockingly sad voice. Crona buries his head on his knees but kaguya bends down and pushes his forehead with her finger to make him look at her. "Now, now don't do that, look at me," she said to him. Crona's eyes tries to stay focused on her but his linger down to her breast by accident and she notices, "My, my Crona your such a pervert but then again you always did loved my bosoms. Crona pushes her away and gets up and has his back against the wall and screams at her.  
"Why are you doing this to me!" The screams echo across the hallway but was unfazed by it and all she did was stand up, leans on the wall with one arm and looks at him quite seductively.  
"Your mind is so fogged up," she whispers and points to the three paths, more specifically the middle passage way. "You wanted to get out, don't you? Well my little Pierrot, it's a long way but that's the way out of this place," she informs him all while not losing the smirk. Crona stood still in fear, not wanting to believe her. He closes his eyes and lips whimpers before looking at her with an angry look.  
"Yo-you-your lying, your ju-just.." Crona stutters prevent him from finishing his sentence before he stops trying and just trembled. Kaguya looks at him blankly, not phased by it, she leaned in and kisses him on the lips, softly. Crona slowly calms down and looks at her face confused. Kaguya's eyes look at him with comfort and she leans to his ear.  
"I'm not lying, not since we meet. I told you I wanted to be your friend and I'm not lying about the exit," her whispers sound heartbroken as if the words Crona said had hurt her profoundly. Crona gulps, he walks down the hall with Kaguya waking behind him. Even with the fireball from her head emitting so heat but Crona still feels cold. His body language gave it away. Kaguya walks closer behind him and wraps her coat around him. Crona gasped and froze in place, he didn't know how to react to all this. She been messing with him from the beginning but why was he feeling so warm. Every thought of wanting to escape from her is replaced by the instinct of wanting to embrace her. There is nothing but silence as Crona turns around and hugged her back in embrace tightly. He looks at her with fear as well as tears  
"Please stop, why are you doing this?" He asks meekly and Kaguya pats his head  
"I'm going to free you, Crona," she whispers and all Crona did was hug her tightly as if trying to hold onto some semblance of comfort. " What a tight grip you have on me, Crona. What to hear something," she teases, "you love to touch my body. When you were freed, you made love with me. Caressing, kissing, and mating," the last part adding a bit of heavenly tone. Crona was taken aback by her words, he thinks back on how she never was bothered when his face landed on her breast when they first met and in the house she wanted him to stay in bed with her. Is that what he's been doing with her? He blushes profusely. Kaguya smiles and cups his chin, "let's keep going Crona," and on command Crona walks forward but with a look of pure defeat. They had been walking for a while, but what changes is the atmosphere, it's been getting colder. In fact, he could see his breath and they were able to find light. Crona runs out to find the exit, the passage got smaller to the point he had to crawl out a circle hole. It's day, there's a blanket of snow but wasn't he in the desert. How long was he out? He every step, he hears the crunching noise. Kaguya tap on Crona's shoulder, he turns around to see her pointing the opposite way, above the hill. "Go up there," she says and he does as he's told. As he goes up, he almost falls down but Kaguya catches him and helps him. The closer he gets to the edge, a growing fear increase in his mind. When they reach the top, Crona falls on his knees and stares in despair: a small town, destroyed, left to rot with the snow covering the remains. Turning to her, he shook pointing at the town and she smiled with glee, "oh yes, you did, it was magnificent," she continues as she walks and waves him to follow her. He got up and trails her, she stops and moves aside, "Go in my little Pierrot, I'll be waiting for you," she instructs him. Crona, looking at her emotionless goes in. The shattered buildings range from having parts of the walls having giant holes to an entire house being demolished.  
"What did I do?" He asks himself as he walks, but soon trips to the ground, hitting his chin. He slowly gets up and finds his foot entangled. He kicks it to reveal a rotting skeleton of a child, it's bony body being held by a thin layer of rotting flesh. Crona staggers and kicks and screams as he gets the corpse to let go and starts to run. His breathing becoming heavier as the wind increases causing the houses that still stand to make eerie sounds, and as he gets closer to the town square to see nothing but ruble. Crows squawk, unnerving him. Looking around, the crows appear to surround him, he stumbles back and falls to the ground. "Ahhh," he winced in pain, "wha--" his eyes shot wide open in shock to see he landed on bones, bones everywhere. He rapidly turns to see the numerous amount of corpse, Crona jumps and tries to run away but the crows swoop in on him and attack. They starch and peak him, there were so many he swings around, hitting them  
"RAGNAROK," Crona screams but nothing, the pain from the attack intensify and sprints. This can't be happening, this can't be happening was all that he could think. "Aghhh," as a more crows appear in front of him, he stops and runs to his left, his right but the crows keep coming out of nowhere. Crona ran towards a set of large doors, without a second he enters and shuts the door. Crona backs away as the noise of the crows slowly disappear. "Finally," he gasped catching his breath, he feels weak, he holds on to his knees. Staring down at the floor, he sees drips of black blood hitting the floor. Inspecting his arms to see the cuts, he thinks its bad. He can't harden his blood. He begins to tear a bit of his robe and wipes his wound. Taking a closer look, the wounds aren't deep. Still, he tears more until most of the left side of his robe from his shoulder to waist is used to wrap his wounds. Taking a moment to relax and looks where currently at: to his surprise it's still intact but inside, it's a large room with shattered wooden furniture, shredded carpet in the middle of the room. He looks to see a crumbled alter and he has an idea where he's at: a church. Crona walks to the remains and gently touches it, being left in the dark about all this. He closes his eyes and slowly falls to his knees again. Its so quiet, in truth something growing inside him, the silence almost soothes him, at least temporarily. Yet how did this all happen, that's all. "How?" He mutters. The darkness from his closed eyes suddenly gets hit a ray of light. Opening his eyes, the whole room is reversed back to normal: the altar stands, and the pews where intact, was he dreaming. His heart beats faster, as something is terribly wrong. Trembling, he remains indecisive on what actions to take. He looks back at the doors, it didn't matter if the crows were still out there, he had to get out. Sprinting towards the exit, he needed to get out of this town. Extending his arm, he grabs the handle an--  
"I'm so disappointed in you," that cold voice stops him in his tracks as that familiar voice brought fear back to Crona. Slowly, he turns around to see someone standing in the pews. Covered in black, no, no, he thought. He trembles as he tries to say something but all he could do was choke on his sentence. The figure didn't respond back to his stutters, until he got to say two words.  
"La-lady Medusa," the words echo in the church, then followed by silenced. It feels like an eternity until the figure stands up to reveal sleeveless, tattooed figure. It tilts it's head and looks over at Crona, looking at him with its cold, yellow eyes.  
"You utter failure of a child. How could you come out of me," she coldly remarks as she walks towards him. Each step gives him the feeling of impending doom, until she stops 5 feet away from him, furiously staring at him and all Crona could do is looking back at her, crying.  
"I'm sorry, lady Medusa," he cries, he gets on his knees and looks at the floor, not bearing to see the face of his mother. She in turn says nothing to him, but lifts her and mummers words that Crona couldn't hear. Tilting his head head up, he sees her vector arrows pointing straight at him, on instinct he dodge as they strike where he was at before. He rolls and immediately gets up as Medusa sends in more arrows at his direction, he ducks, jumps as he tries to summon Ragnarok but nothing. Suddenly jolts of pain flows through him as Medusa manages to cut him: his shin, arm, and leave a gash on his cheek. The pain distracts him as she wraps around his ankle, tripping him. Her arrows wrap around his arms and legs and proceeds to constrict them. "Aagghhh," he screams, while Medusa proceeds to cover his mouth.  
"That's enough out of you," she hissed, "all my work, all my research. I wasted it on you. Why couldn't you accept your destiny as a kishin but instead you chose to be a failure and this is the last time you'll be among the living," she says with the hatred in her voice.  
Crona couldn't say anything, he wants to tell her he's sorry but slowly his vision turns dark.  
He wishes he could apologize  
He wishes she cared for him  
He did everything she ask for of him but it wasn't enough  
He remembers all the time he spent in the dark room, being alone  
Yet someone was there for him  
He remembers someone being kind to him yet who was it  
It was her, Kaguya  
He wishes he was with Kaguya  
He cares for her even with everything she did  
Yet why did she forced him to do those things  
No he did those things  
He remembers now what happened now: he and Kaguya where entertaining the children, they laugh but it wasn't for him juggling. They mocked him, they pointed at him, telling him he looks stupid and some of them threw rocks. They were so annoying and he summoned Ragnarok and cut them down like rodents. Their screams came and went as they fall lifeless. His forced smile looks at them, while Kaguya strokes his back, he shivered.  
"You did so well, Crona," she whispers and she disappeared. He walks into the town: people were screaming and running, he cuts those he able to catches. All this end when someone was able to take him down and they began to beat him. Their noise increase, driving him mad, their screams of rage hurts his ears, it hurts so much. It hurts more than the numerous attackers punching him, kicking him. They were so annoying, his mind fills with murderous intent.  
"You monster"  
"Die"  
"Go straight to hell" they screamed, they got him on the ground and swung their bats, pipes, etc. Crona's blood harden making every hit feel like a pebble. He clenched his fists, 'there so annoying, can't they be quiet" his thoughts rambled and someone pulls his hair, tilting upward. He sees a man with a thick, black beard  
"Filthy bastard, you'll pay for your sins," he screams lifting his pipe preparing to end him. Crona giggles at that  
"Sins, I don't know what that even means," the man grits his teeth, he swings the pipe and strikes. The pipe broke and everyone back away. Their anger quickly turns to quivering of fear as he summoned black blood thorns and proceeds to kill them all: he crushed them, slammed their bodies causing to splatter their blood, staining the walls. He then destroyed many things as he made to the church, he didn't destroyed the building cuts things in the interior. It all stop when he saw Kaguya standing near the destroyed alter. Her arms extending, wanting him and walks to her, embracing her. 

He wakes again  
"AAAAGGHHHHHHH," his screams came with his soul wavelength expanding and creating black blood needles to destroy her arrows. His blood hardens to prevent him from bleeding and summons Ragnarok  
"Grrwls," he growls as Crona stares Medusa with the same smile he gives her she had him on the brink. She didn't look impress and she summons more arrows but Crona immediately stabs her through her stomach. She coughs up blood and her arrows disappears. Crona pulls Ragnarok out and slash her arms off and repeatedly stabs her. Her blood splatters at his face, she was so weak, he's glad she's gone. Lost in his thought, he fails to see slowly Medusa body morphs into the Black Clown and it slowly allows itself to absorb into Crona, reforming his robe and giving him some new details like such as metallic sheets on his shoulders and chest. He looks at himself, satisfied, "you mean nothing to me," he says to his dead mother.  
"You did it Crona," Kaguya express with joy seeing Crona standing with his back to her, with black,blooded thorns sprouting around him. He bends backwards, almost inhumanly. His craze smile looks back at her and his thorns sprout and wraps around her feet and wrists tightly. Instead of responding with fear, she seems ecstatic "Oh kinky," and Crona brings her closer to him. Crona slowly lifts back, taking his time admiring her voluptuous body. "You pervy boy, taking advantage of me," she flirt tease. Standing straight, he turns around and holds her hands and dance with her. He twirls her, and vigorously dance as if he's full of energy, the dance until Crona pulls her down and holds her. Their eyes locked together, even with the crazed smile, Kaguya can see the lust in his eyes, perfect. He's finally consumed with lust, she strokes his chin, enticing him. "Embrace it, let it flow through you my love," she whispers and Crona gently puts her down and lays on top of her and kiss passionately. One of his hand squeezes her breast and the other stroking her side. She feels his cock erecting, lustfully, she flips him over to his back. She removes his robe.  
"My, my it think it got bigger," she compliments and she starts to lick it. Crona grins maliciously as grabs the back of her head and roughly deepthroats her. She gargles and moans, and she loves it, as she enjoys his cock. She remembers how her plan worked: she remembers finding out about him after he drowns an entire city in black blood, she followed him and found him in a bloodied kitchen. Standing over a corpse of a blond woman, who she found out it was Medusa. He was so perfect, she loves the smile on his face when he kills people. She had to have him but it was a tad bit difficult as he tried to kill her. In fact their first fight lead to the mine cave where she had him in chains. She managed to knock him out causing that replica of a clown to leave his body. However she had plans and made sure that clown was around to lead Crona into madness. Sure him wearing white makeup was a joke but he won't be needing that anymore. Although she did enjoy his more softer side, he was sweet but nothing is more sweeter seeing him cut down those humans. Her mind returns back as Crona release a load of cum. Her cheeks puff but she manages to swallow in one gulp. She stops sucking him and licks her lips and stares him, hungrily.  
"How much do want me?" She tease  
"All of you," he replies instantly  
"Don't worry Crona, I'm yours and your mine, and I promise you we'll be happy together. Maybe we can have a family together, you want that do you?" She knew what to say as Crona nods his head. She lays on top of him and sits on his cock and rides him. They moan in unison as his cock hits her womb, it goes on until he feels a again, flooding her womb. They're both finally tired and she rest on top of him and Crona wraps around his arms around her.  
Standing from a distance several monstrous looking creatures were looking at the two, some were disgusted, while the others were indifferent. One of them is White Rabbit and on his left was a young, blond man man with half of his face ripped apart and on fire to make up and wearing the clothes of a priest .  
"What a sinful pair," the blond man said, "it would have been better to have destroyed that thing," he remarks  
"True but Kaguya just wanted to have it. Well it matters not, Justin. It can be useful to us, he'll go wherever Kaguya goes and in turn can serve the kishin," White Rabbit explains  
"Very well, by the way, who's going to tell those fornicators to stop?" Justin asked and White Rabbit gives him a look, "no," Justin replied and in turn White Rabbit made a tsk sound and looks at the other clowns.  
"Jester you do it, tell those two to hurry it up and meet us back in the moon and instruct them to be presentable when they get there," White Rabbit instructs leaving jester with a disgusted look as everyone leaves him to tell the news to Kaguya and Crona.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Everyone stood ready as an airship approaches the moon, Crona and Justin are standing in front of the Clowns getting ready. Crona has Ragnarok on hand and Justin has his guillotine blades.  
“They won’t get near the moon,” Justin grins, as Moonlight, a clown with a crescent moon for a head, launched several projectiles from its cloak. The Clowns are chuckling thinking that the airship will be destroyed but to their surprise to see the projectiles being deflected by some kid on a flying skateboard. He’s shooting at the projectiles with great precision. Crona and Kaguya walk forward, both smiling.  
“Come Crona, lets kill this gnat,” She insist and Crona summons his black wings and the two fly at high speed at the nuinsance. The kid sees the two and starts firing at them but the two dodge easily. Their luck changes when the kid flies around them and shooting them in a circular form. Kaguya uses her cloak to block the blast while Crona is getting hit but his black blood hardens to resist the damage.  
“SCREAM RESONANCE,” Crona screams and his soul wavelength grows and focuses on the kid, “SCREECH ALPHA,” he sends a large projectile at high speed and almost hits the kid but he dive bombs out of the way. The kid hides in the clouds and the two try to find him. “Kaguya can you see him,” he asks her concernedly. Before she could respond the kid flies right in between them. Time slowed for him as he turns to see the kid pointing both his guns at him and shoots him, while he blast Kaguya with the jets of his skateboard. Crona falls and crashes into the airship. ‘That kinda hurts’ he chuckles.  
“Hey you,” Crona glance over to see two soldiers, immediately Crona cuts one the soldiers in half in one quick swipe with Ragnarok. The blood spewing out and the poor soul gasping for air before his end. The other quickly tries to kill him with his blade but Crona caught it with his hand. Crushing the blade, he makes a black spike from his cut and stabbed the soldier in the neck. The soldier gargles as the blood flows out all the while Crona maliciously grins as he takes his life. Walking down the corridor, hearing the steam and the cackling of the machines. It starting to annoy him, he lifts Ragnarok up and prepares to destroy it until  
“CRONA,” a feminine voice screams, he sees a girl with a scythe in front of him. She looks so sad, it made him twitch, she looks familiar. She slowly walks towards him and he still didn’t do anything. His grin turns flat and his lips whimpers. Why wasn’t he attacking her? Why is she not running away or scared? Who is she? Was all he could think as now she’s standing in front of him, her green eyes staring at his. They were pleading with him, her lips mouths something but he doesn’t hear it. She holds her scythe with one hand and her free hand slowly reaches and touches his cheek. His eyes shot wide open, her hand is so soft, comforting and familiar. She smiles at him.  
“Crona, please stop. Come back,” she pleads to him. He twitches and trembles, stuttering unable to spout out any words. He lowers Ragnarok and finally says something.  
“M-Maka,” he stutters and her smile grew and she place her hand on his heart  
“Don’t worry, ill help you,” she promises and Crona slowly starts to see black.

Crona gasps as he finds himself in a land of sand and some rocks. He trembles in fear, what is this place, he looks at himself and he’s a toddler again. He falls to his knees and starts to cry, not because he’s small and weak but something is coming back to him. A memory that was hidden but is coming back. He remembers sitting on the floor of a dark room, he’s holding a pillow and wallows himself in it. Yet something feels calm about this as the door opened to show that girl.  
This is fake, it has to be.  
No it was Kaguya  
He himself back to see that girl, now a toddler, she's holding her arms out wanting to hug him. She saying something but he couldn't hear. All she does is walk closer and hugs him. He froze, he didn't know what to do, he wanted to attack her but something is preventing him and he slowly hugs her back as if he done this before with her. 

Kaguya enters the hole where Crona had fallen into, she smiles as Moonlight is focusing most of his attacks on that brat, she sees the bloody corpses of two soldiers. She grins as she hopes to see more as she tries to find Crona. However, her grin turns into shock to see Crona standing with a twin pony tail girl placing her hand on his chest and holding a scythe. The scythe is screaming “Maka,” but she doesn’t move. She knows what’s going on here and she hears a group of soldiers coming closer. She acts on instinct and flies towards him. The scythe immediately turns into a human but with a blade arm. She ignores him and she goes inside Crona's body.

"Crona it's me, Maka, come back," she pleads to Crona but he grips his head. It's frustrating him, why does he know her. No, no it's a lie it has to be. As she pleads with him, black blood starts rising from the sand until it reaches their waist. The Maka pulls Crona closer to her, to protect him but it was in vain as Crona is wrapped up in a white coat. His screams are muffled as he is dragged down. Maka panics and tries to save him only for kaguya to pop out  
"You little bitch, are you trying to steal him from me. Tsk, tsk, little bitch. He belongs to me, now and forever," and with that the two disappear in the black blood.

Maka leaves his soul to find a figure with its back turned against her. She hears gargle of blood and a burning stench of flesh. The figure turns to her to reveal Crona but now his skin is pure white with red markings trailing from his eyes to his neck. His eyes are crimson red and has two fireballs glowing on his head and wearing a metallic plates coat. She is then horrified to see Soul stab and his body burning up through Ragnarok. She didn't even gasp as Crona impaled her with a bloody needle from his hand killing her instantly. With that, he burns her body and drops both of them and proceeds to destroy the air with a screech delta. He keeps going until the ship starts falling and forms his wings and flies out of there. Looking at the ship, his grin remain looking so devilish happy while a single tear flows out. It was over 

Year later  
Crona stands on the nose of the moon looking down on the earth, his crazed look remains unaltered. If he could, he would be down there: listening to every other human scream from agony to psychotic. However, White Rabbit forbade him and told him to stay on the moon to guard the kishin. He sighs as he sits on the ground, then Ragnarok comes out and Crona grins at him, "Hey Ragnarok did you sleep well?" He asks him  
"Grrarrll," is all his weapon could spit out, Crona merely pat his head. In a way Crona wished Ragnarok could talk, in a way he missed his cruel remarks and his bullying methods but there nothing that could change that and just continue to look down. Ragnarok growls again and Crona turns his attention to see Kaguya, smiling, holding something in her arms. Crona’s face turns warm and walks over to her. She presents to him what she is holding, their little baby boy wrapped in a blanket. Crona cradles him and strokes the little one’s check. The baby has pink hair, the skin of his mother and red eyes. The baby stares at Crona and tries to grab one of his bangs. Crona lowers his head and lets his son grabs the bang and he tugs it. The baby giggles and use his other hand to touch Crona’s check. Kaguya embrace and leans to his ear.  
“He looks so innocent, doesn't he?" She asks him  
“Yes,” Crona says softly. Kaguya kiss Crona and looks at her son. The three of them would have a fun life together, she smiles with sinister intentions.

End.

Author note: Im sorry I had to rush the story and I hope to redo it some time later. Please critique and review and let me know how I could improve.

art made by ochako: ochako999.tumblr.com  
and guineapig-arts: guineapig-arts.tumblr.com


End file.
